User blog:NeneAndNate/The General News - First GH newspaper - Issue 1
This week (5/14 to 5/18) on GH: * Spinelli and Felicia tell the police Matt killed Lisa, while Maxie tells Matt. Matt can't find the courage to tell Liz or Patrick and Maxie is very angry at Spinelli. * Patrick returned to work at GH this week, with the help of Epiphany, and saved Ewen's life, leaving Liz very happy. * In the "mood" of Connie, Kate admits to Sonny that she killed Cole and Hope. Right before, Todd hears Kate tell Alexis and tells Tea, well Starr is still in jail. * Meanwhile, Luke and Tracy plan to get rid of Anthony and if that plan doesn't work they plan to him. * Molly, TJ, and Shawn all return and it is learned that TJ and Molly are in a secret relationship * Lastly, while fighting Anthony pulls a gun on Johnny and Johnny admits he's the one who killed Cole and Hope. ' Thanks to soaps.sheknows.com for the ''GH Spoilers! '''Monday May 21: Shawn gets an earful from Carly. There's a tense moment at the Zacchara household. Jason and Elizabeth find themselves in a moment. Connie admits to setting Sonny up for the murder of Cole and Hope. Kate re-emerges with amnesia and Johnny and Anthony continue to be at odds. Carly admits she is not quite ready to let go of Johnny. After accidentally ending up at Sam’s Lamaze class, Jason admits to Liz that he misses Sam, yet is conflicted about raising Franco’s child. Molly catches Jason and Liz in a hug. Dante reports to a scene of the crime, only to find Lulu there. Tuesday May 22 Kate is distraught. Sonny and Alexis deal with shocking news. McBain confides in Tea. Anthony hopes for reconciliation with Johnny, but Johnny has entirely different plans. A distraught Kate is taken to Shadybrook and Sonny and Alexis consider what to do about her shocking confession. Sam bristles over Jason’s closeness with Liz, and adding to the awkwardness, Molly suggests Jason go to Lamaze class with Sam. McBain confides in Tea about Sam. Todd and Carly get past the tension in the wake of Starr’s arraignment as Michael and Starr have a chance encounter at PCPD. Wednesday May 23: Johnny struggles with his conscience. Spinelli pleads with Matt. Felicia finds comfort from Anna. Surprisingly, Sonny and Carly come to a surprising agreement. Carly shows up at Johnny’s. Tracy and Luke plot for Anthony to meet her at the boathouse, and once Tracy arrives, she is surprised. Spinelli tries to convince Matt to come forward when Maxie refuses to sign the deal. Felicia tries to change Maxie’s mind. An inmate harasses Maxie. Felicia gets comfort from Anna Thursday May 24 Luke and Tracy are surprised. Sonny faces off with Todd. Edward and Monica get unsettling news. Todd has new pressure at THE SUN. Olivia comforts Kate at Shadybrook. Carly and Johnny talk about his affair. Friday May 25 ELQ is on the mind of Edward, Monica and Tracy. Alexis gets a surprise greeting. Kristina comes home. Michael is one step closer to learning the truth. As Jason and Sam start to reconcile, a reporter interrupts them with a disturbing cover about their honeymoon horror. McBain lays into Jason regarding Sam and they discuss his vendetta against Sonny. Jason finds himself in trouble. Molly accidentally tells Alexis about Sam’s rape. With Sonny’s blessing, Michael refuses to testify against Starr and she wonders why. Coming Up: Michael refuses to testify against Starr. Jason tells Liz that he misses Sam, but can't get past the Franco factor. Molly tries to break Liason. Dante arrives at a crime scene and finds Lulu there. McBain confides in Tea about Sam. Edward, Tracy and Monica discuss how things will change ELQ now that they know Franco was one of them. Molly accidentally tells Alexis about Sam being raped. * This week, Kristina Davis is BACK! However Lexi Ainsworth left the role. She will be replaced by Lisdany Davis. * Jason Cook, who plays Matt Hunter, has been fired. He will leave in June. Many fans are upset by this news. * Jen Lilly, who organized just played Maxie for a few days, is staying as Maxie and is on contract. Therefore, Kristen Storms has left GH. * Finola Hughes, who plays Anna, is on contract. Roger Howart, who plays Todd, is also now on contract, along with fellow OLTL star Florencia Lozana. Lozana plays Tea. * Sean Blakemore, who plays Sean, Kyrs Meyer, who plays TJ, and Haley Pullos, who plays Molly, are all back from a short break. *** MORE COMING SOON *** Category:Blog posts